Republic City High
by missloklover
Summary: The Krew are in high school summary sucks but hey this my first fanfic so take it easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Republic City High

Korra Pov:

*beep, beep, beep*

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. I kept hitting the snooze button but would not turn off.

"Why the heck won't you turn off" I groaned continuing to bang on the alarm clock.

"It won't turn off because maybe I changed the settings so you won't be late on the first day genius".

The annoying person at the door smirking is non-other than my twin brother Howl.

"What do you want Howl" I mumbled through the pillow.

"Dad said to wake you up so you won't be late" Howl said before walking down stairs.

I groaned and rolled out the bed and walked into the bathroom. Took a shower, brushed my teeth. As I looked back in the mirror and noticed I always had the same hair style. I spot a pair of scissors 'It's time for a change. Change is always good. 'I thought. I cut my hair up to my neck.

When I was finish I put on my dark blue jeans, an aqua blue shirt with big bold black letters that said: Deal With It! I grabbed my blue backpack and my phone and headed down stairs. The aroma of bacon filled the air. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my snow white malamute Naga.

"Hey Naga who's a good girl"

Naga barked joyfully with her tail wagging. I patted her head and headed for the pantry and grabbing her dog food, when her dad walked in.

"Good morning everyone-"he didn't finish his sentence when his caught a look at Korra.

"Korra your hair" he said as he walked up to me." Yeah I thought it was time for a change. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it! It looks amazing "he responded with a big smile on his face. "She still looks like a dork to me "Howl said as he grabbed an apple.

"Whatever, hey dad can I take the motorcycle to school. Got to make a good impression."

"Sure just wear a helmet and be safe." He yelled. I gave a thumbs up as I walked out the door into the garage. There was 5 motorcycles, 4 Bugatti's. Did I forget to mention we Mclean's are rich? Our dad is a world renowned inventor. His inventions sold for millions.

"Hey Howl want to ride a motorcycle with me?" I asked while grabbing the keys.

"Sure like you said got to make a good impression on the first day."

I got on my blue ninja motorcycle, and Howl got a red ninja motorcycle. It only took us 10 minutes to get to school. When we pulled up into the parking lot everyone was staring at us. I took off my helmet and turned to Howl.

"Ready to be the talk of the school?" I said with a smirk.

"You know it." He responded with a matching smirk.

As we were walking to the door a guy about Howls height bumped into me.

"Well hello beautiful the names Marcus, and the man of your dreams. May I ask your name?"

"Umm none of your business" I replied walking away. I was stopped by that jerk grabbing my arm. "Leave me alone" I growled.

"Don't be so cold princess". He said with a smirk.

"I believe my sister told you to leave her alone." Howl said walking up from behind us.

Let me tell you something about Howl, he is very strong, fit, and very protective of me and I love him for that but I can protect myself. After our mom died in a robbery our dad put use in self-defense class and more to make sure we could fend for ourselves.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later princess." He said walking away before winking at me.

"Creep" we said in unison. "Let's get going Korra" Howl said.

As we continued into the school we went into the office and got our schedules. Me and Howl had all the same class. As we walked out the office me and Howl bumped into 2 people.

"Owww. I said while rubbing my head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry are you alright?" A voice said. "Yeah I'm alright" I replied as Howl helped me up.

I looked over at who we bumped into I couldn't believe my eyes. "Iroh, Asami?!"I said with excitement. "Korra, Howl! I can't believe it's you guys".

Iroh and Asami are our best friends we haven't seen each other in years after they moved away. We hug each other with joy.

"God it's so good to see you guys" I said

"Yeah we've missed you so much". Asami says. "We thought you guys were in New York?" said Iroh.

"Yeah well dad had work down here so we moved". As we were catching up we looked at our schedules all of us had only 4 classes together.

"So what have my best friends been up to"?

"Well we just finished mastered chi-blocking". Howl said.

"Whoa remind me to never get on your bad sides. Anyways let's get to homeroom".

Iroh and Asami lead the way to our homeroom. When we got there we took the seats in the back. We all exchanged numbers. Our homeroom teacher walked in and told us to keep it down as he was explaining the assignment and today's lesson. He was saying gods know what when my phone vibrated.

Korra/Asami

I'm so bored what he even saying?

Not sure but might as well listen to what he is saying because if I fail this class I'm blaming u.

Hey don't blame me for whatever happens im innocence ;)

Whatever let's just focus and get this over with.

(End of txt)

The bell rung which meant we are switching to my favorite class gym. When I got to my gym locker I changed into my white shorts that went up to my knees and blue tank top. When I walked out to meet Asami I kept getting wolf calls and whistles. I rolled my eyes and walked around the field with Asami when a football came hurtling towards me. On instinct I caught it. Many gasped, not expecting me to catch it. "Hey watch were you are throwing".

Howl, Iroh, and a few other guys who were playing football ran to the end of the field just a few yards away.

"Sorry didn't mean to throw it that hard. Could you toss it back?"

"Sure." I threw the ball in a perfect spiral to him and he caught it with no problem.

"Thanks. Sorry about the football thing" he put the football in his other hand and stuck out his hand "I'm Mako by the way"

I smiled and shakes his hand "I'm Korra nice to meet you Mako."

I didn't realize Asami was standing next to me until she brought me out my thoughts "I she my best friend has a crush on her first day, that's a new record".

I could feel the blush rise up to my cheeks. "W-Whatever Asami I just got here im to focused on my school work to be thinking about guys, anyways let go to lunch" I said trying to walk away from this conversation.

AT LUNCH…..

Me, Howl, Asami, and Iroh were sitting and talking when Mako came to the table with a boy that looks like him but with green eyes. "Mind if we sit here with you guys" the boy with the green eyes asked.

"Not at all join us" Howl replied. Mako sat across from me and the other guy sat next to me and introduced himself. "Hey im Bolin Anderson and the brooding teen across from you is my older brother Mako Anderson." He flashed a smile that makes you want to smile back.

I chuckled and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Bolin im Korra McLean and this is my annoying but loveable older brother Howl" I said while pointing were my brother was.

Mako piped in after finishing his sandwich "You wouldn't happen to be related to Tonraq McLean the billionaire inventor?"

"Yeah he's our father actually" I said with a proud smile. I couldn't help but laugh at Mako and Bolin's face when I said that. Bolin was the first one to recover first. "No way I can't believe it that guy is amazing! You must have at least a dozen friends."

"No sorry most of the people tried to be my friends just because I was rich, but then I met Asami and she was the only one that actually liked me for me not the money." I looked over at Asami and smiled and hugged her which she recuperated.

"What about your mom?" Bolin asked. I looked over at him and then looked away "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" he protested

"Just because ok!" That's when I jumped up out of my seat and walked out the cafeteria. I didn't want nobody to see me cry so I ran to the bleachers.

MEANWHILE IN LUNCH…..

Bolin looked over at Howl, Asami, and Iroh. "Did I say something?"

Howl sighed and looked down. "Korra doesn't like bringing up our mom because when I was younger our mom died giving birth to Korra. Korra continues to blame herself to this day."

"Wow I didn't know." Bolin said apologetically

"It's alright let's go find her before she does something stupid." They all got up and searched the school for Korra.

WITH KORRA…..

I couldn't stop tears from falling. Different emotions swirled there was anger, sadness, regret, and disappointment. I was in deep thought when my phone started vibrating.

Korra/Asami

Were r u?

Why?

Because we don't want u to do anything stupid

Whatever I'm in the bleachers ok just don't bother me.

(End of txt)

I don't know why I told her because I know Asami and when I tell her to leave me alone she does the opposite. What's the point of hiding I just overreacted I shouldn't have yelled at Bolin he just wanted to know. I sighed and walked from under the bleachers to find my brother and friends. Before I could reach the door I was nearly tackled by Asami and Howl.


	2. Authors note

**Im so srry for the wait of the new chapter... I was thinking who knows a great story other the the readers. :) so here is what im going to do since u guys r all awesome I want u to send in ideas to me and I will write them for u so basically one shots... I can do korrasami(OTP) or any ship u want I will write alao im changing the title thx for your time and stay awesome **

**-loklover**


End file.
